Glasses & Studying
by Top Coordinator
Summary: Studying turns out to be more enjoyable than May could have expected. ContestShipping. One-shot.


At nearly every Pokémon Center, there is a computer room free of use for trainers.

Initially, May found the computer room useful for chatting and browsing the internet for purely entertainment purposes until she had, unfortunately, enrolled into online classes. Thus, she no longer had any time to browse the internet.

The computer room was empty, except for May herself. It was unfortunate, because May never liked to be alone, especially not when she's doing something as horribly boring as studying.

Although she had a college scholarship from the Hoenn Coordinators Association, she knew she couldn't take a chance and be distracted from her studies. Especially not when she's failing history.

Inhaling a deep breath, she slumped back into her chair, staring at the computer screen, her mind bored and blank.

"May?"

May gasped and jumped in her seat. "Arceus! Drew!" she cried. She pressed a hand to her beating heart. "Don't scare me like that!"

Drew held his hands up apologetically, although May was sure his half-smile meant otherwise. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

After a series a deep breaths, she took a final breath. "It's fine, I'm just surprised." She hadn't expected to meet anyone down in the Pokémon Center's computer room, especially at this hour. Had she known he of all people would show up, she would've dressed in something more appropriate than her skitty print pajamas. He, however, looked different in his attire - a good different. She had never seen him out of his traveling or coordinating clothes. The black tracksuit with white stripes on its sides looked good on him.

She realized she had been staring at him and blushed, turning her attention back towards the computer screen. May pretended to stare at the screen until she realized Drew hadn't stopped looking at her.

Her heart beating loud, she turned slowly towards him. "Is something wrong?" she asked in a quiet, nervous voice.

He continued staring at her with a face she couldn't decipher. "No, it's just…"

May frowned and furrowed her brows. "Just what?"

"I didn't know you wore glasses," he commented. "I remember your brother did, but I don't think I've ever seen you in them."

May blinked in surprise. She had forgotten she was wearing her glasses. They suddenly felt heavy and burdensome. "Oh, right," she laughed nervously. "I usually wear contacts when I'm out. I wasn't really expecting to meet someone down here." She pulled her glasses off, embarrassed she had them on.

Drew touched her arm and she was stilled, although her heart pounded furiously. "I wasn't teasing, I think they look nice on you. I like them."

May looked away and flushed. Beautiflies fluttered in her stomach. "Oh. Thank you." She fixed her glasses back onto her nose.

Drew clicked the power button underneath the computer screen. "So, what are you doing down here?"

She was grateful for the change of conversation; she didn't want to potentially humiliate herself any further. "I'm taking online classes so I needed to use the computer. I have an exam on Friday and I really need to study for it before it's too late." She leaned into her palm, elbow on the desk. "What about you?"

"Oh, same here. I'm taking online classes too. I actually had a laptop but Absol accidentally hit it with water pulse."

May pouted. "Aw, that's a bummer. I'm sorry about that."

He shook his head, smiling. "It's okay. Turns out the computer lab is better than I expected it to be." The computer turned on and he entered his Trainer ID into the card slot on the side of the screen. "What subject are you studying for?"

She placed both of her her elbows on the desk and cradled her face in both hands. With a heavy sigh, "History of Kanto. It's the worst subject ever. I don't even know how it helps me by learning it." Lifting her head in his direction, she asked, "What are you studying for?"

"I have a physics exam next week, so I gotta study for that too."

One of May's eyebrows raised in disbelief. "You're studying now? But it's so early to be studying for the exam!"

Drew laughed, nodding. "I need to do well on this exam." Shyly, he turned his head away from her. "I didn't exactly do so great on the last one."

May's eyes widened and she brought a hand to her hand to cover her smile. "You _failed_ the last one?" she accused.

Drew snapped his head at her. "No! I didn't _fail_ … I just didn't do well," he deflected.

Both of May's hands raised to cover her face in an attempt to hide her laugh, but she went into a full-blown guffaw when Drew stared at her, annoyance on his face.

"I didn't fail," he insisted, a hint of a smile breaking across his lips.

"Sure you didn't," May teased, still bubbling with giggles.

After May ceased laughing, Drew sat up. "Do you want me to help you study?" he asked,

The beautiflies fluttered again. Drew, here, studying with her? What a _dream_ that would be, to be all alone with him.

* * *

"When did Kanto become an official region?"

May frowned, her head hurt from all the thinking. She had her arms crossed on the desk with her head atop them. The studying did not go the romantic, flirtatious way she had envisioned. Every attempt to diverge his attention away from studying failed. ("So, what's your favorite place in Kanto?" "Hmm, not sure. Anyways...")

"I don't know," she mumbled into her forearm.

"1870," he corrected.

"That's a stupid year."

Drew smiled at her.

May sat up straight and stretched her arms over her head, letting out a long yawn.

"Tired?" he asked.

"A little," she admitted. She didn't want to end this so soon, but she was feeling sleepy and she knew she needed to rest before traveling afoot tomorrow. But having Drew here with her was a seldom moment she knew she'd never have again.

"I think we should call it a night," Drew suggested.

May's heart deflated and hoped she hid her disappointment. "Oh. I guess. I feel bad we mostly studied for me, though…"

Drew shook his head. "It's fine. Your exam is sooner than mine and I actually learned a few things about Kanto."

May felt a little hopeful, she was glad to know Drew enjoyed spending time together with her. "Good to hear that." She perked up when an idea hit her, "Do you want to meet up back here tomorrow? So we can study just a little bit more?"

He sat up straighter and his eyes brightened a little. May's heart began beating rapidly again. "Of course. That sounds great."

She beamed at that, and in a sudden moment of bravery, she leaned into Drew and wrapped her arms around his neck. He froze, but recovered immediately. He awkwardly hugged her midsection and patted her back. After a few seconds, May pulled back, her face flooded with heat.

"Okay, see you tomorrow morning!" she said while walking away, cheerful. She waved at him. "Good night!"

"Good night, sweet dreams" Drew responded, with a heartfelt smile that made May's face burn even more.

May rushed out of the computer room to the stairwell, where she reached her room on the second floor and threw herself on the bed, rudely awakening her napping Delcatty.

She rolled over, fulls of squeals and laughs. May reached for her PokéNav to call Solidad to gossip about her night and the possibilities of the next day.


End file.
